Serverus and Lily
by The Love Child Of McGonagall a
Summary: Just a fic I wrote for the fun of it when I was wondering how Serverus might have felt at Lily's funeral if, as rumours are suggesting, she was his sister. Please R'n'R.


Serverus And Lily

A/n:"'I know there are alot of people who think that Snape was in love with Lily Potter. But there are also a few people who think that the link between them was one other then a romantic one. I am one of those people. I happen to believe that Lily was Serverus's sister. I know this is a rumour that is not widely spread, when I had the idea during a chat session, I had never heard it before, although I have since seen it on a couple of sites. This actually makes more sense to me than them being romantically linked: J. K. Rowling has said that in book five we will find some things out about Lily Potter, including her maiden name. Why would that be of any importance, unless, of course, it was something like Snape? If you're not convinced, why not see if I can't convince you?

"'Serverus Snape observed the crowd around him, but saw nothing but a sea of black cloaked figures. It seemed as if almost the entirety of the wizarding community had turned out to witness the burial of Lily and James Potter.

Scuffing his shoes on the ground, he lowered his eyes" ' so as to avoid seeing the coffins being lowered into the soil. He felt bitter and angry and wished to God that he could just close his eyes, and open them again to find that at least one of the coffins hadn't just been dropped six feet under.

He wondered morosely just what was in the coffins: afterall, there hadn't been much left of either of the Potter's once Voldemort had finished with them. He got a mental image of one of Lily's arm's and legs inside her coffin" 'and shut his eye's tight, to stop the hot tears forming behind them from leaking out. "

'He had thought they were safe! With all the information he had been passing back to Dumbledore, he had been sure they would survive! Then that good for nothing Sirius Black had gone over to Voldemort. Despite the situation, he smirked. He had known Lily had fallen in with a bad crowd from the moment she had started hanging around with James Potter, and this just proved he had been right. They couldn't even trust each other!" ''If only Lily had listened, then she might still" 'be alive' he thought bitterly.

When the priest started his long and droning sermon, the ceremony became too much to bare. Serverus closed his eyes, and thought back to happier times.

When he and Lily had been younger, before they went to Hogwarts, they had been inseperable. She had been his best friend, and he hers. People who didn't know" 'them were always surprised to find out they were related, they were like chalk and cheese. She was bubbly, outgoing and adventurous, whereas he was sensible, serious, and, to an extent, shy. 

Then they had started at Hogwarts, and all the years they had spent side by side, all the happy memories suddenly became just that, memories. 

He had first met James on the train, on their very first journey on the Hogwarts express, and had taken an instant dislikeing to him. He could tell straight away that he was a total suck up, and probably a teacher's pet with it. "Come on Lily," he had said. "Let's go and sit somewhere else." She had been about to follow him out of the compartment when James had said "You don't have to go you know, you're more than welcome to sit with us." and so she had. "I think I'll stay here Serverus, if that's alright," she had said. He had just nodded, and walked away. As he was leaving, he had heard James say "Who is that jerk anyway? Your neighbour?" He had waited to hear Lily defend him, but she didn't. She had just said airily "Yeah, he's a little clingy though."" 'and they had laughed. When he closed his eyes sometimes, he could still hear their laughing, ringing in his brain.

When the train got to Hogwarts, he had looked for her, so they could share a boat, but she had already climbed into one with James and two other boys who had been sat with them on the train. So he had gotten into a boat with Lucius Malfoy, and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, who he had sat with on the train."

'When they had stood in line for the Sorting Hat, he had prayed that they ended up in the same house, and that James wasn't with them, but she had become a Gryfinndor like James, and he a Slytherin. She had grinned at him apologeticly from across the hall, but he had looked away, and struck up a conversation with Malfoy." 

'Things had gone downhill from there onwards. They never saw each other, except in Potions lesson which they had together, and the odd occasion when they passed each other in the hall. She continued to hang around with James and his friends, who he later learned were named Sirius, Remus and Peter. The only one he could remotely stand was Peter, he seemed an okay sort of person, but he knew that the others consistently made fun of him behind his back.

He had warned Lily that her new friends were up to no good, but she had laughed and told him he was being silly. He had said that, if they weren't up to no good, then why were they always being swo secretive, slipping off all the time and whispering things when they thought no one was around? And she had gotten annoyed and called him jelous. 

But he was determind to prove to her that they were up to no good. So when he saw Remus being led to the Whomping Willow by Madame Pomfrey" 'then disappearing underneath it, he felt for sure that he was onto the very thing that would make Lily believe him. When Sirius had told him that all he had to do was poke the base of the willow with a long stick to get in after Remus, he had been unsure wether to believe him, but had tried it anyway, and found, much to his surprise, that it worked. There had been a long underground tunnel, which he had nearly been at the end of, when he was grabbed from behind and pulled back towards the entrance. But James hadn't been quick enough to stop him seeing just why Remus disappeared once a month. He was a werewolf.

He had felt elated after finding this out. Now Lily would surely see that her 'friends' weren't as fantastic as she thought! He had to promise Professor Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell anyone, but kept his fingers crossed. He had told himself that Lily didn't count anyway, being as how she had a right to know. And he had told her. And she had gotten angry. Angrier than he had ever seen her. It turned out she knew all about Remus, and she couldn't believe he had broken, or had attempted to break, his word to Dumbledore. 

She stopped speaking to him altogether from then on. The only times they were forced to talk, was when they went home for the summer holidays, and then they didn't talk properly. She was curt with him, and ignored when at all possible. Their parents had just assumed they were growing apart, and they didn't know how right they were."

'From then on, his school life became even more miserable, and he became very grateful of the fact he had Lucius Malfoy as a friend. He found himself being taught things about the Dark Arts, and it excited him. He had spent years being over shadowed by Lily, and now he had found something he knew she would never agree with, and therefore he was better at it. The day Lily announced her engagement to James was the day Serverus became a Death Eater.

She had tried to patch things up between them. She had apologised for whatever she had done to make him feel he wasn't important to her anymore, and had said that she would like it very much if they could be friends again. But by that time, he was too absorbed in the Dark Arts to care anymore."

'She married James and a few years passed. Voldemort's reign of terror was at its height." 'Then she found out he was a Death Eater. She saw the dark mark on his arm and realised what was going on. He remembered vaguely that she had cried alot then, and blamed herself. She asked him why, and he told her it was her fault; her's and James's. That had made her cry harder, and he felt a little guilty. He'd never liked seeing Lily cry. Then she told him she was pregnant. She said she hadn't told anyone yet",', not even James. He had pretended to be happy, to please her, to make her stop crying, but he would have been a whole lot happier if the child wasn't James's. She had asked him to stop being a Death Eater, and he had. Just like that. Of course Voldemort didn't know it, but he started passing information to Dumbledore, information that would hopefully bring about Voldemorte's demise." 'That had made Lily happy.

As the people at the funeral laid flowers on the graves and began to pay their last respects, Serverus remebered the last time he had seen Lily. She had hugged him, and told him she was going into hiding. She said she didn't know when she would see him again, and whispered in his ear that no matter what happened, she would always love him. Then she had died. And her son had lived. James's son.

As he joined a long line of people waiting to lay their gifts down on the graves, Serverus thought" 'bitterly about" 'how unfair life was. The boy was no more than a year old, and prone to temper tantrums. Nothing at all like Malfoy's son Draco, well behaved little lad he was. And he had lived. Harry Potter the boy who lived, when his mother, who deserved life alot more than he did, had died. He felt sorry for Petunia, his older sister, who had had Harry forced into her care. Oh well, better her than him he thought, as, kneeling down, he placed a single white lily on Lily's grave, and turned and walked away."


End file.
